


Not yet brother in law

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [64]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo Cabin - Freeform, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kayla is a good sister, Kayla is too tired for this, M/M, Tired Nico, kayla loves her spooky brother in law, nico is technically adopted by the Apollo cabin, solangelo, solangelo fluff, tired kayla, will sleeps like a log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: The rest of the Apollo cabin is just used to Nico at this point.  Kayla loves him like her own brother, but sometimes he shows up at inconvenient times.
Relationships: Kayla Knowles & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo & Kayla Knowles, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 21
Kudos: 352





	Not yet brother in law

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this idea came from and idk what to say about this fic. I had fun writing it. I love Kayla and she’d be a lovely sister. Also the Apollo cabin has totally adopted Nico. Enjoy.

The last time someone had knocked on the Apollo cabin door at three in the morning… it didn’t end well for either parties. The Apollo kids didn’t like being woken up early. Contrary to the popular belief that they rose with the sun.

So when there was a knock at the door at three in the morning no one was happy about it. Except maybe for the kids that could sleep through it.

Like Will, Kayla thought bitterly as she stumbled to her feet, glaring at her brother’s sleeping form in the bunk next to hers. He often insisted on answering the door when someone knocked.

Kayla was just about to mutter some snappy remark about the ungodly hour, when she noticed the figure standing in front of her on the front stoop.

Nico Di Angelo swayed slightly, his eyes downcast, his raven black hair sticking in all different directions. He wore an oversized dark green sweater—Kayla didn’t know if it was his or Will’s, at this point it was hard to tell—and sweatpants.

“Uhh, Nico?” Kayla asked, gripping the side of the door frame. Nico blinked at her not saying anything for a long time.

“Uhm,” he swallowed hard, his eyes drooping shut.

“Do you… want to come in?” Kayla offered, furrowing her eyebrows with concern at the son of Hades. Recently she’d seen more and more of the kid (obviously since he was dating Will) and she’d begun to like his presence. Seeing him as her own little brother—actually he was probably older than Kayla.

Nico nodded weakly. Kayla figured that he was about to topple over. She moved aside and let him come in, putting one hand on his shoulder to steady him and surprisingly he didn’t shrug her off. Or even glare at her. 

It’s probably because he’s tired, Kayla told herself, shutting the cabin door. Everyone else was still sleeping which was good.

“Is there a reason that you came here in the middle of the night?” Kayla asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed. She figured that she already knew though. 

Nico looked around like this was the first time he’d ever been in the Apollo cabin before scooching over to Will’s bunk. Kayla let out a slow breath. Nico barely even batted an eye before climbing under the covers and snuggling closer to her brother.

Kayla gave a breathy laugh and settled back into her own bed, all the while, Will was sleeping soundly. He even unconsciously wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist.

Praying that there wouldn’t be any more disturbances, Kayla drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

“Oh, hello Sunshine.”

Kayla woke to her brother’s voice. For a second she thought he was going insane and actually talking to the sun. Then she remembered what happened at three am last night… or well, this morning.

There was a grumbled response and Kayla opened her eyes. The two of them were in the same position she remembered from last night: Nico curled up against Will’s chest and Will’s arms wrapped around his waist.

“When did you get here?” Will asked, sleepily petting Nico’s hair like he was a small animal.

In a way he kinda was, Kayla figured, he showed up and random, waiting to be let inside and once someone did he just went about his business (which usually consisted of finding Will and seeking out attention).

“Around three in the morning,” Kayla interrupted, rubbing her eyes.

“I woke you?” Nico mumbled.

“How else would you have gotten inside? I let you in,” Kayla snorted.

“I don’t remember that,” Nico responded.

“I don’t remember that either,” Will agreed.

“Will you were out like a light and Nico I’m pretty sure you were mostly asleep,” Kayla sat up and stretched, her shoulders giving a satisfying pop. Nico curled up more in Will’s arms. 

Kayla was honestly a bit impressed that he could stand being under the mound of blankets Will had, and with Will whose natural body temperature was way higher than it needed to be. She could admire anyone that was able to do that.

“Why  _ did _ you come here?” Will asked, smoothing down some of Nico’s flyaway hairs. Kayla loved how gentle her brother was, especially with Nico. It was cute.

“I think I had a nightmare,” Nico explained, pressing his face against Will’s chest, “I don’t remember.”

Will hummed thoughtfully, raising one eyebrow at Kayla. She shrugged. Will cracked a smile and chuckled. Nico huffed but didn’t say anything.

Kayla smiled and rolled her eyes at her brother and his boyfriend. Nico was practically part of the family already and Kayla supposed Will was already part of the family so that didn’t really count. She loved her brother and his boyfriend anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m tired it’s like 1:30 am. I don’t know what I’m doing. Thanks for reading I hope that you enjoyed. Comments are my life, please go to sleep at normal times so you have a good sleep schedule unlike me. Goodnight/morning/afternoon.


End file.
